


What you need isn't always what you want.

by da34amadeo



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da34amadeo/pseuds/da34amadeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an extension of Juice and Tullys"date"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you need isn't always what you want.

**Author's Note:**

> The character of Juice is rather passive and I wanted to counteract that a bit.The situation he's gotten himself in is beyond his control.I wanted him to own it,to not be so passive and I think that's what I did.It's still rape, Juice has no say in the matter .I think in Tullys mind Juice is his "boyfriend" but it doesn't matter what Juice thinks about the whole thing.When I saw what was in the package I had to laugh .My thought was Aww Tullys courting and I don't think Juice really knew what the Vaseline was for.I'm not sure what he thought was going to be in that package but he seemed happy about the getting it. Many apologies to anyone who read my previously fluffy SOA fic and expected more of the same Juice doesn't get fluff I'm afraid.

He’s floating, the cocaine rushing thru his system making him fly. He’s suddenly free. He can almost feel the wind rushing by like a long fast ride on his bike. It’s the low steady voice that brings him back down to earth.  
How ironic, Poetry from a man who will commit such a brutal act and call it love after. Still he’s lulled by the words spoken so eloquently. The surrealness of what his life has become. He’s startled when the words stop. He looks down to find the other man staring up, at him. “You were smiling “Tully tells him.  
Juice flushes, embarrassed that his feeling had shown so clearly. He’s unaware that they always do. Juice is an open book to all that know him at least a little. “Keep reading.” he blurts out.  
“After.” Then he’s pulled down into a kiss that both excites and frightens him. It’s the first (only) sign of tenderness his unwanted companion has shown him. His heart pounds and he’s sliding down next to the man.  
“So pretty.” Tully's murmuring against his neck. Juice sighs It’s been so long since he’s had the touch of someone who cares. (The whore from Diosa doesn’t count he barely remembers that night and in the end Gemma’s motherly affections made his skin crawl.) He can almost pretend this man does. Suddenly he needs it, the touch of another. When he feels again the brush of lips against his he opens to it against his own will.  
“That’s it.” Tully coaxes. The unwanted praise makes his heart pound even faster. There are warm fingers moving over his skin and he moans involuntarily. Tully continues to murmur against his skin and he’s quickly lost in it.  
He startles again when the touch moves to grip his sex. Even more startled to realize he’s hard. “Such a pretty little Puerto Rican.” Tully’s voice is mock/teasing as he strokes him. Juice is moaning at the rough touch. “Greedy boy.’ he scolds as Juice bucks into the touch.  
He lets himself be guided onto his belly and he tenses as a nipple is pinched. It sends a mixed signal of pleasure and pain thru his over- loaded system. He cries out afraid.  
“Relax.” Tully coaxes again as Juice feels the first brush of fingers there. He wants to move to struggle against it. He fears the pain of it but there’s no pain this time only a slow burn and the careful flex of slick fingers and Tully’s low voice encouraging his cooperation.  
Then he feels the press of hard thickness against his opening. He whimpers low in his throat. Every time before this has hurt. He’s endured the others use of his body silently. He does not know why he shows his distress now except that he knows what happens here will stay here. It will not be witnessed. Tully likes privacy for his seductions. The room been paid for and the guards do not watch his humiliation.  
“Shh Sweetheart.” Tully whispers and he feels the man’s hand brush along his spine comfortingly. He’s pulled up onto all fours suddenly. Hands grip his hips and Tully pushes inside. There’s no restraining hand on the back of his neck this time. This new angle is less confining and Juice is unsure whether this is preferable or not. Again there is not real pain just the burning stretch that makes him want to move. He can hear Tully panting behind him. “That’s it, good boy.” and the man slides even further inside him.  
A burst of nerves makes him suddenly wish for the press of a hand against the back of his neck, holding him down. Making it against his will. This feels suddenly all too voluntarily.  
Again Tully’s running his hand over his skin and he gasps twisting from the strangely gentle touch. His back arches and the movement drives the other man into him. There’s pain and a sudden flash of pleasure that jolts up his spin. “Oh.” he’s gasping, panting. It never occurred to him to take pleasure from this act. He did not even know it was possible and he moves reflexively into the motion of his captor behind him hoping to repeat that burst of pleasure.” That’s it baby.” Tully hums his pleasure.  
Then he feels that hand on the back of his neck pushing him down guiding him till his head rests on the bunk. Tully moans as he moves inside him. slow and deep. He’s feeling it again that sensation of flying and the low murmur of the man’s voice guiding him. The pleasure comes in waves now and he’s held in place only by the strong hands that grip his hips.  
Juice cries out over and over. He thinks he wants it faster, harder but he’s afraid to ask, to demand anything. He tries to lift up and support himself on his arm’s but that hand returns to push him back down. “Tell me what you want.” Tully demands impatiently.  
“I don’t I don’t.” He nearly sobs his distress and Tully stops moving inside him.  
“Tell me.” Tully demands again his voice thick with arousal.  
He’s panting and fighting back tears, stuck in this ignominious position. “Harder.” he finally cries out. It comes out as a shout, louder than he intended, and he pushes himself up and back. Reveling in the other man’s surprised cry.  
There’s laughter and those hands tighten their grip. “That wasn’t so hard now was it?” He drives himself forward with more force than before. Juice nearly sees stars and a long low moan is drawn out of his throat. “Is that what you wanted?”  
“Oh yes. Don’t Don’t Stop.” It slips from him without thought. “Please.” He’s begging now and he does not care. He only wants that pleasure and for his humiliation to be over. “Please.” Tully moves once again.  
He’s drowning in sensation and Tully voice rising and falling with the motion of his body. He isn’t even fully aware that he’s rocking back into the other man’s thrust’s or that he’s hard again. The harsh rhythm of Tully’s body starts to stutter and Juice realizes his close to finishing. Then a hand slips from its grip on his hip and slides between his legs to grip his leaking cock.  
“Come for me baby.” Tully coaxes and the motion of his next thrust pushes his cock thru the tight ring of his fingers and Juice climax’s. He loses all sense of anything but the convulsions of his own body and when he’s aware of himself again Tully lies next to him. He’s shaking and tears still slide down his cheeks. He’s spent from his climax and the release of tension. Tully watches as he brushes away his own tears and gathers himself. Exhausted he slumps down behind the man.  
Tully shifts himself till he’s cradled against Juice’s body drawing one limp arm around himself and Juice drifts once again. When he wakes later he’s alone and the book lies open next to him. He picks it up and reads till the guards come for him a little while later.


End file.
